


Following Orders

by kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen questions Moira's judgement, and she reminds him who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moira avoided everyone’s eyes as she crossed the hall from her room to the undercroft hurriedly, opening the door with a trembling hand before slipping through. She didn’t want to see or be seen by anyone. Maybe if she didn’t look at them, she could pretend they weren’t there and staring at her. 

“Maker!” she heard as she walked in, “Don’t you ever shut up? So bloody cheerful, all the fucking time! How do you fucking stand it, Rutherford?” Samson was saying with a growl. 

“Having problems Dagna?” Moira asked with concern as she watched Cullen pace the room. Their eyes met and she felt the sides of her mouth tug upwards in a small smile.

“Hello Inquisitor! No, no problems, he’s just a big grump. Nothing I can’t handle.” Dagna said with a smile. 

“Has he had his dose yet today? That might help calm him down.”

“It’s not quite time yet, but if you think we should, it’s your call.” Dagna said.

“It’s alright Dagna. I’ll give him his dose and have him taken back to his cell for questioning, feel free to return to your work.” Dagna nodded cheerfully and walked back to the forge, humming softly to herself. 

“You shouldn’t be soft on him Inquisitor.” Cullen said. 

“I’m not being soft, Commander, I’m being efficient.” she said curtly. She didn’t like having her decisions questioned, it made her seem weak. 

Walking over to the table of potions, Moira measured out a dose of lyrium- blue, not red- and handed it to Samson, who quaffed it quickly. Moira grabbed a couple of fresh elfroot leaves from the supply, placing them in her mouth and chewing as Samson watched her curiously, his brow arched. 

“You people eat leaves?” he asked. 

“If by ‘you people,’ you mean the Dalish, then yes. Elfroot helps calm the nerves. Maybe you should try it some time.” She continued, “Come on, get up.” He grimaced as she motioned for him to stand.

“What’s to stop me from taking a running leap off of that cliff?” he asked suddenly. 

She stared at him blankly. “Nothing, why? You planning on it?” 

“Just considering my options.” he said, giving Cullen a dark look.

“Samson, you’re to be on your best behavior at all times.” she reminded him.

“Yes, Inquisitor, but I have to tell you, my best behavior really isn’t that good…” he said, raising his eyebrows in a leer and Cullen shoved him towards the door. 

 

She barged into Cullen’s office, sending stray papers flying as the door thumped against the wall. “How dare you?!”

“Inquisitor-?”

“How dare you question my judgement? In front of the prisoner, no less?”

“I am your advisor, it’s my job!” 

Her eyes went wide. “Y-you’re right, I’m sorry.” she said quietly, eyes downcast. 

“Moira, come here, it’s okay.” She went to him, lightly thumping her head against his armor as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You don’t get to tell me what I want.” she whispered angrily, full lips twisted into a scowl. 

“You’re right. How about,” he said as he nibbled on her ear, “you tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you?” His tone was playful, but with an undercurrent of lust. 

She looked up at him, staring him down before whispering, “Kiss me, Commander.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he bent his head down, placing one peck, then two, then locking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. The cold taste of elfroot hit his tongue as he swept into her mouth. He swallowed all the little sounds she made against him. She pulled away slightly, swiping her tongue up his scar, and he shuddered. 

“Lock the doors, I don’t want to be disturbed.” she commanded and he obeyed. She leaned against his desk as she began to unbutton her top, shucking it off and tossing it to the floor. Next came the leggings and already wet smalls, until she stood in Cullen’s office without a stitch of clothing. She felt brazen as she felt his eyes on her, wide and lustful. 

“Maker’s breath. You’re so beautiful.” He swept her into a tight embrace, her nipples tightening and pebbling as they touched the cool metal of his armor. “Do you want me to…” he asked, motioning to his clothes. 

“No. I want you to sit in your chair.” As he sat, adjusting the bulge in his trousers, she cleared papers off his desk, pushing them off to the side. She could feel his hot gaze on her, so she stuck out her ass, giving it a tentative wiggle and he moaned. 

“Come here.” 

“You don’t give the orders, remember?” she said sharply. 

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded and moved over so she was standing between his legs, leaning up against his desk. She threaded her fingers through his wavy hair, lightly scratching his scalp and hugged him to her stomach. He looked up at her through his lashes, “Can I touch you?”

“You may.” He placed his large hands on her hips, caressing her for a moment before moving them around to cup her ass as he placed small kisses on her stomach. She shuddered as he lightly rimmed his tongue around her belly button. She hopped up onto the desk, hoping that it would hold her weight, and placed her feet on his thighs. Laying herself back, she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. The sunlight coming through the small window lit her up in golden light, making her look ethereal to him. He licked his lips as he gazed at her, and as his eyes finally settled on her moist cunt, she squirmed in anticipation. 

“Can I taste you now Inquisitor?”

“Please, Commander, please.” she panted. He leaned in close, peppering her thighs with kisses and little bites, sucking at the skin to mark her. He lifted one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder, and she hooked her legs around his shoulders, feeling the fur of his mantle tickle her and she couldn’t suppress a giggle. He smiled up at her and let his breath ghost across her sex. They locked eyes, and she silently urged him on, eyes widening. When he finally bent his head down to lick a stripe up her slit, she threw her head back and moaned. He caressed her thighs as he enthusiastically lapped up her juices. 

“You taste so good,” he moaned into her. He let his tongue lightly glide over her clit and she whimpered. He loved tasting her, loved hearing all the pleased noises she made because of what he did to her. He lapped at her clit again with more pressure. And again, and again. She jerked her hips up when he slid his hand to cup her sex, lightly rimming her hole with his fingers. 

“Yes! Cullen…” At this he slipped two fingers into her sopping cunt, pumping and scissoring them. She cupped her breasts in her hands, tweaking her nipples. When he slid his fingers across that spot inside her, she loudly and shamelessly moaned, not caring who might hear her. He sucked on her clit, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue as he pumped his fingers in her and felt her legs shake. 

“Don’t stop, I’m so close,” she moaned, “make me come, Commander.” Ever so good at following orders, he lapped at her clit faster and with more pressure. He hit that spot inside her with every stroke of his fingers, making her see stars. She held him close with her legs as she panted. When she finally came, eyes shut tight and walls tightening around his fingers, she let out a loud, keening moan, almost sobbing with pleasure. He lapped up her juices as she spasmed with aftershocks, rubbing her trembling legs. 

She sat up, smiling at him lazily. “You follow orders so well, Commander. I think you should be rewarded for such diligence, don’t you?” She stood and cupped his erection and he groaned. Her nimble fingers made short work of the laces on his trousers while she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. When his cock was unsheathed she dropped to her knees with a smile. Her small hands gripped him, running her thumb over his head to collect the already leaking fluid. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned when she took him into her mouth, tongue twirling around his tip. She was going at a maddeningly slow pace and he took a deep breath to prevent his hips from bucking up into her mouth. She licked and sucked, rolling his balls in her palm. When he finally felt his cock hit the back of her throat he let out a guttural moan. 

“Moira…” he moaned, “ungh, y-you feel so good. I-I’m-” She looked up at him through her lashes, bobbing her head faster. She hummed around his cock as she felt his balls tighten. He groaned loudly as he emptied his seed into her mouth, shooting into her as she struggled to swallow it all. She pulled off of him with a wet pop, looking up at him with a sudden demureness as she darted her tongue out to lick up a trickle of his come from the side of her mouth. He pulled her closer to him, sitting her on his lap, so that he could kiss her red and swollen lips. He kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking at her collarbone before raising his lips to her ear. 

“Should we go upstairs? Perhaps find out how well you follow orders…?” he asked, nuzzling against her and dancing his fingers over the small love bites on her thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

“And if I can’t follow orders? Will I be punished?” she asked, eyes wide in mock fear, putting a tremble in her voice. 

“You will. Insubordination will not be tolerated in the Inquisition,” he said roughly. “Now, stand up.” She stood, hands splayed out on his desk. She rolled her hips backwards and he fought the urge to take her then and there. He stood, feeling his cock twitch as he watched her little display. “Come on, with me,” he said as he took her by the arm, pulling her towards the ladder that led up to his bedroom. 

As she reached the ladder, she began to climb, hips swaying, and Cullen followed right behind her. From this angle, he could see he could see her juices dripping down her thighs and he wanted to bury his face in her sopping cunt once more. 

Standing in his room, she looked around curiously. She had never been up here, although she had wondered about it, sometimes fantasizing as she touched herself. She shrieked as she felt herself being hauled off of her feet and carried to the bed. His manner was rough, but he set her down on the bed gently. 

“I’m going to take off my armor. You are to lie there, and you are not to touch yourself. Understood?”

“Yes Commander.” She grasped at the sheets to keep her hands off of herself as she watched him undress, throwing his armor and clothes to the floor. She licked her lips when he finally stood naked in front of her, cock jutting out. He crawled onto the bed, cock swaying with every motion. Now that he had her in his bed he debated on how he wanted her. He had imagined every scenario in such detail. 

“Turn over, hips up,” he ordered, “I want to see that pretty ass high in the air.” She complied, raising herself up and letting her heavy breasts drag against his sheets. “Good girl,” he said, spreading her legs further apart and situating himself between them, getting down on his hands and knees like her. He was distracted by the wet spot she had left on his sheets, and he raised his eyes to her dripping cunt. He hadn’t imagined she’d be so turned on by this. He licked his lips as he lowered his head to lap at her juices again. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes blown wide with lust. 

Her legs were shaking as she reached back to circle her clit as he lapped at her. He slapped her hand away, growling at her. “What did I say about touching yourself?” he asked sharply, pulling his hand back and slapping her on her upturned ass, leaving it red. She gasped, and he kneaded the spot with tenderness, not wanting her to be in pain. 

“I’m sorry Commander, it won’t happen again,” she said meekly and he felt his cock twitch at her tone. He knelt behind her, his cock in his hand and she rocked her hips back, missing the feeling of his mouth on her. 

He rubbed his cock up and down her slit. “Is this what you want?” he asked. 

“Y-yes sir,” she moaned. He lined himself up before thrusting into her, both of them moaning in tandem. He pulled back before thrusting back in, her hips rocking back to meet him. He groaned at the feeling of her tight, wet heat enveloping him. 

“You feel so good. Maker, you feel so good,” he said, hips thrusting into her. Her ass swayed invitingly beneath him, and he tested her boundaries, lightly running his thumb over her puckered hole. She stilled her hips slightly, but didn’t flinch away from him, so he applied more pressure. She was panting heavily, bucking her hips, so he slipped his other hand around to circle her clit. He instantly felt her walls tighten around him and he groaned at the feeling. 

“Oh, Cullen…! Creators, what you do to me. Oh, oh, ohhhh!” She squealed as she came again. Her walls were pulsing around him and he couldn’t hold back, shooting deep into her with a groan. 

As he pulled out he watched their combined fluids drip obscenely down her thighs. She collapsed on the bed and Cullen rose shakily to get her a wet rag, cleaning her up. 

“Andraste and her tits, Cullen, I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk out of here.”

“Then don’t. Stay here with me tonight.” he said as he snuggled up next to her. 

“Is that an order…?”


End file.
